


Навязчивая идея

by miroveha



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку с кэпстарковского феста: "03-04. Стив/Тони, Халк. Каждый раз, когда с Тони что-то случается, Стив уже готов и помочь, и дыхание исскуственное сделать, и после все высказать, что думает о нем, но каждый раз ему мешает Халк".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Навязчивая идея

Стива Роджерса, национального героя Америки и просто хорошего человека, преследовала одна навязчивая идея.

Идея была очаровательно небрита, перманентно пьяна и отзывалась на имя «Энтони Старк» — а ещё, будто всего прочего было мало, в свое время родилась мужчиной.

Не то чтобы Стив Роджерс, национальный герой Америки и просто хороший человек, был шовинистом или даже вовсе сексистом — боже упаси. Но мир, в котором ему хотелось бы сделать своему павшему товарищу искусственное дыхание (просто верх непристойности, по мнению рожденного в двадцатых годах Стива), определенно не укладывался в его голове.

…А начиналось все, как и положено, очень героически и трагично.

***

— Память о нем будет вечно жить в наших сердцах, — голос Фьюри в наушнике звучал с подобающей моменту толикой скорби. На заднем плане слышался какой-то шум: кажется, там открывали шампанское.

Стив подумал, что рановато хоронить ещё живого, судя по всему, человека. Хоть лежащий перед ним Старк и отличался удивительно зеленоватым цветом лица, но это могло быть последствием и пребывания в открытом космосе, и просто банального похмелья.

— Может, кто-нибудь попытается сделать ему искусственное дыхание? — спросила Романова, испытывавшая, судя по всему, похожие сомнения.

Нахмурившись, Стив попытался вспомнить, что ему рассказывали об искусственном дыхании на курсах экстренной переподготовки.

— Я, конечно, могу попробовать, — задумчиво сказал он, — но не уверен, что это хорошая идея…

Именно в тот момент, посреди разрушенного пришельцами Нью-Йорка и по окончании битвы за будущее человечества, случилось страшное, в дальнейшем отравившее Стиву жизнь. Он впервые задумался о том, каково это — делать искусственное дыхание Тони Старку.

Возможно, он попробовал бы и ему не понравилось, и жизнь всей Америки пошла бы совсем по другой колее, но вмешалась судьба: именно в этот момент стоявшему рядом Халку вздумалось зареветь. Стиву показалось, что этот рев похож на издевательский смех.

Как бы то ни было, в ответ на громкие звуки у себя под ухом Старк, наученный горьким опытом, моментально вернулся к жизни, и все сделали вид, будто ничего и не случилось.

Все, кроме Стива.

Проблема заключалась в том, Стив Роджерс был ответственным парнем и не умел останавливаться на полпути.

***

Через несколько месяцев после того, как они благополучно сдали Локи с рук на руки его братцу (подсчитывая убытки, которые им предстояло возместить, Ник Фьюри мрачно пошутил, что родство видно издалека: Тор разрушил даже больше, чем самозваное мировое зло из Ётунхейма), навязчивая идея про искусственное дыхание впервые проявила себя во всей красе.

Это был бы обычный, ничем не примечательный бой с очередной кошмароподобной тварью — за последнее время Мстители навидались таких на две жизни вперед, — если бы не одно «но»: в один совсем не прекрасный момент тварь извернулась и нокаутировала Старка в кусты.

— Что с ним? — встревожено спросил Стив, на мгновение отвлекшись от боя. На ряду с естественным беспокойством за товарища его охватило вдруг непонятное томление и, возможно, даже предвкушение.

Искусственное дыхание, вспомнил он. Точно. Только искусственное дыхание спасет Тони Старка от верной смерти.

Он даже сделал было шаг в сторону кустов, но тут в наушнике послышался голос Бэннера:

— С ним все в порядке. Сейчас защитная система его костюма перезагрузится и он… а, уже все.

Как будто подтверждая его слова, Старк подобно роялю выпрыгнул из кустов и сразу же включился в бой.

Стив поспешил ему на помощь, испытывая смутное разочарование и раздражение на Брюса Бэннера: ситуация не была критической, и тот остался в штабе в качестве координатора. А ведь ещё чуть-чуть…

Впрочем, это все были цветочки. Ягодкам ещё предстояло созреть.

***

В следующий раз Стив проходил мимо лабораторий Старка, и в тот самый момент, как он подумал, не заглянуть ли в гости, внутри что-то взорвалось.

Стив оказался в лаборатории раньше, чем успел понять, что произошло. Искусственное дыхание, стучало в голове. В этот раз он точно успеет!

Когда дым от взрыва рассеялся, Стив увидел, что Старк сидит на полу и, морщась, потирает грудь, бормоча под нос проклятия. Свет от реактора сливался со светом от включившегося аварийного освещения, и вместе они превращали лицо Старка в какую-то инфернальную маску.

— И что это было? — осведомился Стив. В его голосе звучало недовольство, но он все никак не мог понять, кем недоволен больше — собой или Старком.

— Да так, незапланированный апгрейд, — откликнулся Старк. Ещё раз поморщившись, он поднялся на ноги. — Хорошо, что Бэннер предупредил меня о возможности такого результата, и я успел принять меры…

— Зная, что это опасно, ты все равно провел эксперимент?

— Жить вообще опасно, — отмахнулся Старк. — От этого обычно умирают.

Возразить было нечего, к тому же Стив не собирался ввязываться в настолько дурацкий спор. Повернувшись к выходу, он все ещё недовольно сказал:

— Будь осторожнее. От твоих экспериментов зависит не только твоя безопасность.

— Как скажешь, мамочка, — полетело ему в спину.

Все-таки Старк был невыносим настолько, что даже злорадная мысль об искусственном дыхании не всегда помогала справиться с собой.

***

По ночам Стив, медленно, но верно осваивающий Интернет, читал методички о предоставлении первой помощи. Идея искусственного дыхания, которое на самом деле было искусственной вентиляцией легких, в буквальном смысле не давала ему спать.

«А вдруг только таким образом я смогу спасти кого-то от смерти? — думал Стив. При мысли о «ком-то» на ум приходил почему-то исключительно Тони Старк. — Я просто обязан освоить этот навык в совершенстве».

Когда он впервые задумался о том, не попросить ли Старка побыть наглядным пособием для тренировки, Стив понял, что медленно сходит с ума.

***

Следующие несколько случаев его в этом мнении только поддержали.

Он мог понять, почему ему хотелось спасти боевого товарища. Ладно, он даже мог понять, почему именно таким образом, хотя вообще-то костюм Железного Человека большую часть времени мешал массажу сердца, который был непременным атрибутом искусственной вентиляции легких.

Но чего, черт возьми, Стив совершенно, абсолютно не мог понять — так это своего стремления сделать искусственное дыхание Старку даже в том случае, если тот просто поперхнулся пивом (потому что нечего так ржать!) или споткнулся, будучи подшофе. Это выходило уже за всякие рамки разумного.

Слова «обеспокоен ситуацией», пожалуй, не выражали всей той бури ощущений, что чувствовал Стив по этому поводу.

После одного особо вопиющего случая, когда Стив сдержал себя только громадным усилием воли, его отвел в сторонку Бэннер — как он сказал, для конфиденциального разговора.

— Послушай, Стив, — начал он, — в последнее время ты странно себя ведешь. Ты уверен, что с тобой все в порядке?

Искушение выложить все подчистую было велико, но Стив ему не поддался.

— Разумеется, со мной все в порядке, — ответил он.

— Кто бы сомневался, — пробормотал Бэннер. — Кто же признается в такой откровенной сублимации…

Внезапно закашлявшись, он продолжил уже громче:

— В таком случае я рад. Но помни: если что, я на твой стороне.

Стиву не казалось, что Бэннер на его стороне. В конце концов, каждый раз, когда ему выпадал шанс воплотить свою навязчивую идею в жизнь, тот становился у Стива на пути!

…Или нет. Возможно, Бэннер — его личный ангел-хранитель, призванный на Землю специально для того, чтобы Стив Роджерс не наделал глупостей. Ну и что, что ангел-хранитель время от времени становится большим зеленым монстром? В конце концов, у каждого свои недостатки.

Глядя в спину удаляющемуся Брюсу Бэннеру, Стив ощутил острую потребность выпить. Но, к сожалению, на него все равно не действовал алкоголь.

***

К огромному счастью для всего мира — кто знает, что мог бы сделать рехнувшийся Капитан Америка? — Тони Старк все-таки не был слепым. Когда кто-то мрачно пялится на тебя немигающим взглядом в самые тяжелые моменты твоей биографии, это поневоле начинает нервировать.

Так что в конце концов он зажал Стива в коридоре (что при существенной разнице в росте выглядело достаточно смешно) и поставил вопрос ребром:

— Что, черт возьми, происходит? Ещё чуть-чуть, и мне будет страшно поворачиваться к тебе спиной.

Это прозвучало весьма двусмысленно. В ответ Стив посмотрел на него так, будто увидел перед собой нечто отвратительное и ужасное, и Старк почти что почувствовал себя оскорбленным.

— Ты не хочешь этого знать, — непреклонно сказал Стив.

— Не увиливай от ответа, Капитан. Я не отстану, пока ты не скажешь.

Стив посмотрел на него с сомнением — видно было, что в его душе идет какая-то борьба. Наконец он пожал плечами, будто придя к какому-то решению, и действительно рассказал, что происходит.

С самого начала и с подробностями.

…Выражение лица Тони Старка в этот момент было воистину бесценно. Стив подумал, что если бы не видел своими глазами, ни за что не поверил бы, что Старк на такое вообще способен.

— Да ладно, — наконец сказал объект его навязчивой идеи. — Искусственное дыхание? Правда, что ли?

— Неужели похоже, что я шучу? — с раздражением ответил Стив. Вообще-то он ждал, что Старк либо хорошенько врежет ему, либо молча развернется и уйдет, но тот не спешил оправдывать его ожидания — впрочем, как и всегда.

Старк тем временем качал головой с таким видом, будто все ещё не мог поверить.

— Святая простота, — наконец сказал он. — Но кто я такой, чтобы осуждать Капитана Америку?

И тут он сделал такое, от чего навязчивая идея Стива Роджерса, национального героя Америки и просто хорошего человека, выпала в ступор.

Старк шагнул ближе и решительно его поцеловал.

***

Как оказалось, мир, в котором Стиву хотелось поцеловать своего товарища по оружию (а не сделать это жуткое искусственное дыхание, бррр), укладывался в его голове значительно, значительно лучше.


End file.
